Freedom
by OceanSoulChild
Summary: Bella is tired of always playing by the rules, Edward and Charlie are away for the weekend and her motorcycle is calling ...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Twilight Saga – NOT MINE =]

** I suppose this is set just after new moon but before the drama of eclipse.

** See you at the bottom =]

* * *

My eyes slowly opened to the dreary morning sky which is pretty much guaranteed every morning in Forks. As I was slowly getting my bearings I noticed that I was warmer than I usually was and there wasn't an ice block of marble beauty lying next to me. I shot up out of bed and noticed that he wasn't anywhere in my room, panic started to rise in me; it's been the same routine every morning when he is not here. Constantly reminding myself that he was back and wasn't going to leave me again, well I didn't know that for sure he could always change his mind I mean there was nothing special about me to keep my hold on him. With a stab of regret I realised that I had let myself hope, even though I promised myself I wouldn't let that happen.

I started to think things through logically, it has been 2 weeks that we saved Edward from Italy and came home with his eyes looking darker than I have ever seen them. Over these past two weeks we hardly left each other's sides, school we had the same classes. He still wasn't allowed in my house yet due to my punishment but he would often just sit in my room and wait for me to come upstairs and then spend the night.

I realised then – mentally cursing my inability to remember these things- that Edward had gone on a hunting trip with the rest of his family with the exception of Emmet and Rosalie to the mountains about 20 miles outside of forks for some big game. Emmet and Rosalie staying home in case Victoria decided to show up – another reason why Edward had waited so long to go.

So it was Friday, no school today because of teacher meetings, Charlie gone for an extended fishing trip, and I wasn't allowed down at la push to visit Jake, and all I had was studying for finals and I had a full 2 days with nothing but that to do which would be when Edward returned.

Great, how pathetic am I, always needing Edward just so I won't be bored out of my mind. This is ridiculous I can't let myself get so wrapped up in him again; it would just make things worse when he decides to leave me again. I felt so guilty not trusting him again.... which just added to my already huge amount of frustration over this whole situation.

After the hallucinations wore off from riding those bikes, since I became efficient at riding, I could just ride them to feel free and get rid of all the frustration I was feeling ... too bad I was forbidden to ride anymore since Jake told on me ... I can understand where he is coming from though.

I hate that my whole life I followed the rules – played the good girl, never did anything wrong and always took care of everyone else before myself, well with Renee I had to, she's a great mom and my best friend but she's so harebrained that I guess she forgot that she was the adult in the situation that was life.

Just once it would be nice to do something adventurous again, relieve some of that frustration.

And no-one was around to stop me...

Alice's visions were based on decisions ... and I hadn't decided ...

So I did my usual morning routine... Shower, dry hair pin straight ... added a bit of hair spray for volume...got dressed in some black skinnies and a red top with my new leather jacket that Jake got me.

Walked downstairs ... still not making any decisions ... that is ... until i decided to head to la push after i had pushed the bike to the road ... and i was off...

It felt so good to brake some of the rules for a change ... I just didn't have a care in the world ... I didn't care that Alice would see this ... I didn't care that Edward would be furious – _I_ needed this.

Just before the bike crossed the treaty line my phone began to ring – so I stopped on the edge of the forest road and answered the call I had been expecting from Alice.

* * *

Right well that's the first chapter ... not too sure where I'll take this so suggestions and criticism are always good =]

** Just a warning this is my first story so ... meh that's my excuse if its not too good =/

Peace Out and hit that lil' button \/ \/ \/ down there =]


	2. Chapter 2

And chapter 2 is up =]

** Just wanna take a moment and thank Happysmiles159 for being my first reviewer on this story that gave me a bit of a confidence boost to get typing =]

-- even if it is at 1 in the morning O.o ^^ No Matter!

* * *

There was practically silence on the other end of the line after I had answered it – although I could hear a faint growling.

"_Isabella_..." Okay ... that did not sound like Alice...In theory I wasn't concerned with a furious Edward ... however in reality even across a phone ... kinda scary!

Really I wasn't doing much harm so I only had to fake the innocence in my voice just a little bit more than normal.

"Yes? How is your hunting trip going with the others? Caught a few mountain lions? Well wouldn't wanna keep you away from that... I'll just let you.." ...

Note to self-babbling in a nervous squeaky voice does not come across as innocent!

"_Bella ... Would you like to explain to me why Alice can no longer see you in her visions?"_

Okay didn't have an excuse ready for this, although his voice was nice to listen to ... all deep and rumbling...okay back to the present ... well at least he didn't mention the motorcycle, then all hell really would break loose.

"Well uhh you see ... really its just that ... errm... she's lost her touch?"

"_Hey! I resent that! And Bella before you get annoyed with me Edward's mind reading skill has a really large range and you know i cant stop the visions and!..."_

Yeah now that was Alice ... high pitched frequencies weren't necessarily my best friends ... so in the mood of no longer playing by the rules hellooo Mr. End Call Button.

Feeling a bit rude after that I sent a quick message --- _Gone to visit Jake, please don't worry and come home early – Love B._

Who was I kidding – Edward was probably on his way now ... no matter I had a werewolf to visit.

* * *

Okay its just gone 2:32am .. I'm tired ... chapter 3 is already kinda planned and I promise it will be a lot and I mean a lot longer.

Peace Out Dudes XxX


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3.... this is a bit longer like I promised ... right the characters aren't very OC but hey this is my story I don't own twilight but I like to play with the characters personalities a bit. Right so I'll shut up and here's the next chapter =)

* * *

The bike skidded to a stop as I pulled the brakes outside of the little red house that had practically become my second home during those dark days, but Jake always managed to make it sunny in his own way by just being there. I knew this was what I needed, time with friends more specifically ones I could talk to about all the supernatural stuff I was now a part of.

Jake must have heard the bike engine as he came running out of the door – pulling a t-shirt on along the way and ducking under the door frame thanks to his previous growth spurt. As soon as he struggled his way into his shirt he was running full speed towards me and before I knew it I was struggling for breath in one of his famous bear ... wolf? Hugs.

"Bella!" His shocked and excited voice brought back so many memories, also filling me with guilt for not seeing him in so long, but I couldn't help but smile being in his presence and laughing along with him.

"Jake.." I sighed in relief from being back with my personal sun and having the ability to breathe again now that he had- not so gracefully on my part- put me back on my feet.

"Oh my god Bells you're really here, I swear I'm really sorry about ratting you out to Charlie you know that right? Still best friends right Bells?"

"Of course we are Jake" I couldn't help but smile at his puppy dog (no pun intended) eyes. And then my smile promptly fell at his next sentence.

"So Cullen finally let you out? Wasn't expecting that for a while ... damn bloodsuckers ruin everything ... thought the one you were cosy with was 'back for good' like you said?"

"Jake all the Cullen's are back for good and their not leaving again."

"Sure sure Bells ... you keep on believing that but just so you know I won't be there the next time to put all the pieces back together, you can't ask me for that again."

"What? Jake I never asked for anything other than your friendship ... that's all I ever _will_ ask for"

"Sure sure but maybe _that's_ the problem"

"What does that even mean Jake? Stop speaking in riddles, I came here because I wanted to see my best friend and maybe go to our log or ride some bikes but I didn't come here for stress – surely you know more than anyone that I deserve a break from that?"

"Bells look you know I love spending time with you and having fun but this is what I mean, that's asking for more than friendship that's asking me to amuse you instead of Cullen, and I would Bella ... but I don't mean to you what Cullen does ... so don't ask me to do _his_ job."

I noticed he had begun trembling before he had finished half his sentence but now he was downright vibrating and I could feel the extra heat coming off him in waves. The panic was settling in and I knew I was in a pretty bad situation ... not two feet away from an increasingly angry werewolf, no one else around that would be of any help if Jake actually did shift and couldn't control himself. And also the fact that he probably wasn't my number one fan right about now.

All these thoughts rushing through my head brought on the adrenaline which brought on my fight or flight instincts ... and I chose flight.

* * *

Stupid thing really, to run in the face of danger, not very brave and also very very stupid! Seriously they tell you don't turn your back on something dangerous or it'll come and bite you in the ass ... I just hope that's not what Jake was planning.

I could tell Jake had shifted as I ran through the opening of the forest ... the roar was kind of a dead giveaway. In my state I couldn't help but wonder what was even the point of putting on that t-shirt just to have it torn to shreds? It was pretty nice and the light tan colour had really brought out his dark brown eyes, well I'm sure russet wolf fur works just as well.... right back to running for my life and looking for a low enough branch to haul myself onto!

I managed to haul myself onto a low branch and slowly climb about 20feet up – not the easiest thing for a balance challenged me. I knew this wouldn't keep me safe if Jake wanted to do some real damage, but I really doubted it, even though I could hear his paws fall against the autumn leaves fallen not far from me. I wasn't too sure how good his sense of smell was or how angry with me he really was but I knew in their wolf form they were very volatile.

I could tell he was pretty much right underneath me right now guess his sense of smell was pretty good ... my luck wasn't really. The branch I was trusting my life with was cracking and with a definite snap I went down with that not so trustworthy branch ... which landed me about 10 feet away from an 8 foot growling and snarling werewolf. Yeah pretty sure he's still mad...

"Jake ... listen just calm down ok? You don't want to hurt me – best friends remember?" He started stalking towards me slowly like predator towards prey ... "please Jake?" I almost whispered.

I didn't even see him move, next thing I knew I was struggling for breath, felt ribs cracking, a crunch sound coming from my shoulder and the unmistakable metallic smell of blood- oozing from the claw marks which were getting deeper by the second.

Okies end of chapter 3 – this is a little bit longer but I decided to leave bit of a cliffy.

Reviews are hoped for but not desperately needed – just hoping it's a good read for someone =)

** I've also started to write another story so updates probably will be everyday or every other day still but who knows – revision is on the horizon as well =(.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4....

* * *

The smell of blood was quickly taking over my consciousness, offering me quiet darkness where there was no pain or sound, some might be scared of that darkness but I wanted the escape it offered me. I found myself having one of those self pity moments, the last few months had killed a part of me, with Edwards return the hole was filled but I know I'll always have the scar that will always ache from just the memories of the life he made the decision to make me live. I wasn't too sure how bad the damage was but the pressure was still there so I could guess it was only getting worse. I felt rather than heard another crunch but wasn't too sure where this one was. I was beginning to slip in and out of consciousness now but a snarling which seemed to be getting closer and closer woke me from my stupor and in the next few seconds the pressure was gone and I could feel the air returning to my lungs and the sweet relief left me gasping for precious air I hadn't realised I was missing.

I managed to pry my eyes open in time to see two giant wolves fighting it off with each other, seeming like the only chance I would get I pushed myself up with the aid of a nearby tree and did a vague assessment of myself. I could feel that a few of my ribs were broken but I wasn't coughing up blood which hopefully meant there wasn't much internal damage, I moved my arms a bit and found what the source of the crunches were, my left shoulder seemed dislocated which I debated on popping back into place myself but thought against it after hearing a few more angry snarls. So with that in mind I ran back the way I had ran into the forest, luckily my new source of adrenaline keeping the pain at bay for now.

Finding the bike I straddled it and carried on my assessment, pretty much my entire left arm was pretty damaged, there was a bit more blood seeping into my clothes than I had initially thought there was, the broken ribs were making breathing a bit more of an effort but I ignored that and brought back the thought of popping my shoulder back into place, I had done it for a friend before back in phoenix and it worked pretty well. So steeling my resolve I ripped part of the bottom of my t shirt off and stuck it in my mouth so I wouldn't damage my teeth and gripped my left shoulder with my right hand and with a much more painful tug than I had thought it popped back into place, I couldn't stop the shudder from the sound of it.

Well with that done I had pretty decent use of my arms now so I zipped up my leather jacket gunned the bike engine and drove myself towards the hospital ... Carlisle could hopefully keep a secret.

* * *

I'll be honest I don't like this chapter and I don't blame anyone else for not liking it, but it's the only way I can think of getting the story moving along to all of the other crazy things Bella is going to do ... okay so I might have made her a bit crazy but I'm pinning it all on the late trauma thing of Edward finally being back the threat of Victoria, her impending vampirism where there's no rush of danger left yada yada you get it so I'm planning some ideas for the next chapter but my other story is getting a bit more of my attention, if I can't get much inspiration for this story I might put it off for a little bit but it's doubtful. ANYWAYS you know the drill – review if you want or have a suggestion about what I could put in the next chapters – fire away you know I'll read them all and oooh wanted to say if you want a response PM me instead coz whenever I review I don't really think about getting a response so yeah =) anyways Peace Out and PM for a response XxX


End file.
